When a Bad Luck Charm meets a Necromancer
by BrokenLoud
Summary: He had faced his punishment as he felt like he deserved it but now in the cold weather he started to feel he is getting closer to death. Can this girl in armor save this boy and protect him from his past problems and live in this new life or will he be tossed aside like the way his Ex-family did? (My take on No Such Luck Episode) Ship: [Lincoln x Euu/Harem] (Story not Complete.)
1. His Savior is here (Offers life for him

**Author Notes: This chapter we will follow Eucliwood Hellscythe Point of View.**

The noise was everywhere from buildings to people and to vehicles. One person happened to walking away from the city this person is the necromancer from Hades.

Eucliwood Hellscythe is simply wandering the streets of Japan after she gave her former servant his dying wish to be finally rest eternally, but to be reincarnated as a penguin. He had this weird liking to those penguins, he was a wonderful servant. She cares for him. After that she simply observed the humans left to right ignoring them until she received a letter from the 19th century written in ink with a quill attached to it. She opened it.

 _'Dear Miss Hellscythe,_

 _I am a person that believed in you and tried contacting you in the past in the living world. Right now I request your help you see my former relative had served you in the past. He was very useful to you now I wish for my current relative my great grandson Lincoln Loud as your new servant. I have been observing what has happened recently to him. You see he is being blamed for bad luck._...'

Eucliwood Hellscythe stopped reading. _'A human spirit wants me to help them with their problem? She says that he is a dead look alike for Lars Loud. Seems like I might possibly accept her offer. I know who you are Harriet Loud consider this y acception to your little problem.'_

The world changed to a graveyard in Royal Woods, Michigan as Harriet Loud spirit was at her tombstone after seeing what had happened during the whole bad luck problem they made into a massive mess. _'True Lincoln did lie to them but he just wanted to be alone like **him**. Oh dear brother I am sorry for you and Lincoln don't worry I promise you shall be saved from them.'_

She hears footsteps coming towards her as she sees it's Miss Hellscythe. As Harriet gets on her knees. _"Please Miss Hellsycthe. Save my grandson please."_

The necromancer clicked her pen as it transforms into her scythe as she slices up Harriet Loud spirit. The last thing Harriet Loud sees is the notepad that Eucliwood Hellscythe carries seeing on the paper. **_'I accept your offer.'_**

Eucliwood walked as she reads the rest of the letter in her right hand.

 _'His family tossed him.out of the house like common trash, sold his stuff but worst of all broke his heart into pieces not even my brother can fix. He is also slowly dying in the cold weather as you can see it is the month of Decemeber. He is akso slowly loosing his sanity. I offer you my soul so you may please save me be his protector.'_

 _Signed Harriet Loud_

She heads to a street called 1216 Franklin Avenue. She watches from a tree seeing a young boy wearing ruined orange polo shirt, pants that seemed to be falling apart the most important part is the white hair. She walks towards him and cuts the pants lower section off as she wraps it around Lincoln's hands. She leaves and heads towards a small convenient store. Lincoln woke up he removed the cut pants off his arm as he tosses them out of the dog house into the snow.

As he going back to sleep unknown to him that his savior has finally come.


	2. A new start for him

**First Crossover over between** _ **The Loud House**_ **and** _ **Is This A Zombie?**_ **so I decided that Lincoln will have a harem at the near beginning of the story after he meets Eucliwood Hellscythe and don't worry his family will punished for what they have done.**

 **"..."** _ **is Eucliwood writing in her notepad**_

 **"..." is talking**

 **'...' is thinking**

 **Author's Note: I do not owe either** ** _Is This A Zombie?_** **nor** ** _The Loud House_**

Just another cold night inside the doghouse outside your former home because you had to lie to your family about being bad luck then they threw out your warm bed and sold everything that you had well except for your little friend. He looked at _'us'_ "Hello there. I'm Lincoln Loud, the only boy in the family of 11 kids and idiotic parents. Well It started when I just wanted to stay home and read my comic yet I was threatened by my sister Lynn the star athlete of the family. I didn't want to go as she held a baseball bat while we were on the stairs. So I went to her game and she lose her first game then blames me on being bad luck." He crawls out the doghouse to reveal he is wearing a ruined orange polo shirt and a pair of blue pants both of the lower section of the pants were cut by some form of knife. He coughed to himself. "Well I didn't believe her yet she told Leni that I was so I took advantage of it so I can get some alone time and I enjoyed it yet I should have stopped after one day of not dealing with them. A few more days had passed and I couldn't go along with the family to the movies and when they returned I had to sleep outside so my 'Bad Luck' doesn't affect them that was 3 months ago in September on the 19th." He walks in the snow quickly heading towards the backdoor of the house. He remembered that his sister Leni left a hairclip outside one day and luckily for him it was right where she had dropped it on the welcome mat in the back of the house. So he picked it up and picked the lock. He quietly opens the door and heads inside the house.

He walked toward the living room seeing his parents leaving their money in the open possibly about $400.00 he quickly grabbed the cash and get the heck out of there. He heads the house. He heads towards the a small store that was down the street. He sighed to himself until he starts to think to himself. Straight silver hair that goes past her waist and you can see her blue eyes. She seems to be wearing silver armor, and a purple dress seem to be underneath the armor and in both of her hands in her right is a pen and in her left is a notebook. He looks at the girl trying to think of what to say to her. "Hey do you enjoy comics?" She doesn't respond. He starts to think of something to do how about a dance? He remembered on how some students danced at the school. He remembered as he stepped to the left then the right as he jumps backwards but instead lands on his knees only scrapping them screwing up his dance only to hurt himself. The girl showed him her note pad _"That was Funny"_ He got her to laugh, he smiled a bit _"Don't do it again."_ he sighed to himself but then looks at what she showed him. _"Who are you?"_

After a couple of minutes had passed he and her talked well I guess he talked and she wrote her responds and questions. He headed inside the store and bought her a cookie for both her and himself. After a few more minutes had passed by as he left no before he smiled at the girl. "Have a good night Miss and enjoy your life." He heads home not before the girl wrote back _"Please Don't Die"_ He heads back to the backyard where he belonged as the weather got worse for him he starts to get covered in snow. He felt like he couldn't move anymore. He felt like he should just give up. He closed his eyes one last time. he accepted his death awaits eternal slumber but that never came. He woke up in a graveyard near his death great grandmother's gave. "Why am I still alive?" He looked around as he looks at the person in front of him. It was that girl. _"You are dead"_ was written on the note pad _"I saved you and now you are my servant."_

Lincoln had many thoughts going threw his head _'Am I a zombie?', 'So I have to serve her for the rest of my life?'_ but mostly _'Why did she save me?'_ He accepts to serve Miss Hellscythe for the rest of his life yet he noticed a small blush on her face when he met her it was faint but maybe things are looking up for him? Yeah he will be by Hellscythe side forever. She leads him to a small house that was sold earlier this year that happened to be Ronnie Anne's former house. She leads him inside as he noticed that she is just sitting down in the living room and the television happened to still have cable for some reason maybe the cable company didn't disconnect their cable oh well. He gets to live with his Master and is in a nice comfortable home plus with the money he **_borrowed_** from them frankly he felt like he is free from them.

 _ **Maybe this won't be so bad after all right?**_


	3. A brawl against the Bully Get Supplies

**OmegaDelta Thank you so much for the review and Yes Lincoln is a zombie**

 **For the guests Yes this will be a Lincoln x Harem as the rest of the lovely ladies shall be introduced later on in the story**

 **"..."** _ **is Eucliwood writing in her notepad**_

 **"..." is talking**

 **'...' is thinking**

 ** _... is Flashback_**

 **Author's Note: I do not owe either** ** _Is This A Zombie?_** **nor** ** _The Loud House_**

Today is currently December the 20th a Monday its currently 30 A.M. as the sky was cloudy due to the face it was still snowing Lincoln awoke in the nice warm bed in the former room of the former Santiago family. He woke up yawning pushing the red blanket off of him as he rubs his eyes looking at his surroundings seeing the room color which happened to be a light shade of chestnut. He rubbed his eyes as he gets out of the bed and onto his feet. "I guess what happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Well I best go see what Miss Hellscythe needs for me to do." He heads to the bathroom as he turns on the shower as he bathes himself getting all the important places as he wears the same clothes from last night as he check to see if he still has the $400.00 bucks with him and luckily for him there are still there. He gets his shoes on and heads downstairs.

Eucliwood Hellscythe would be drinking out of a cup on the small table in the living room watching the news. She hears her servant footsteps approaching as she looks at him pointing to her notepad on what she wrote. _"Get some food for us, some clothes for yourself and a cookbook."_ Lincoln looks at Eucliwood and nods "I got it Miss Hellscythe"

Lincoln exits his new home as he heads to the local store for said items. Luckily for him no one is awake at this time of hour. He reaches the shop at 8:45 A.M. He brought some frozen meals to prepare in the microwave/oven, some cereal and sweets and some drinks for both himself and Hellscythe as he also brought a cookbook luckily for him there's a sale every item is currently 85% off he also brought cleaning supplies for the home and soap for the bathroom,toothpaste, soap for the laundry plus after he brought the food he also found some clothes on sale a few bland style shirts, some of them containing his superhero/some Anime characters and some being just normal polo shirts. He brought some pants for himself and luckily there was another sale the clothes he brought were currently 90%. He smiled to himself the clothes were normally $354.00 but the sale deceased the sale to $98 .50 plus the amount for the food/supplies were $340.00 but now it's $45.75 and he had a ton of cash left over , he should save it so he can relax with Hellscythe at home.

He brought the supplies at around 11:50 A.M. straight home and he brought the supplies in the home one by one the food was stored in the fridge freezer, the vegetables were in the lower section plus the drinks. The cereal was on top of the fridge as he finished bring the stuff inside at around 2:45 P.M. due to him taking breaks and making food for himself and Hellscythe. He smiled to himself as he heads outside and took a walk around the neighborhood until he stopped to see three of his sisters out which were the **twins** and **_Lynn_** he slowly walked back about to head back home until Lynn happened to grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Hey Linc time to go home" Lynn spoke as the twins instead of helping Lynn they just watched.

"Lynn I'm not going home and let me go." Lincoln spoke with bits of anger.

Wrong answer as Lynn punched him across the face as he stepped back as Lynn rushed at him pinning him against a tree and started to both punch & kick Lincoln as he slowly went down. He started to block most punches from Lynn Jr but gets kicked straight into his manhood.

Lincoln slowly thought to himself ' _I have to stop being a coward and being used as a pawn, getting treated like crap and I show stand up for myself.'_ He remembered last night when Lady Hellscythe told him from her notepad.

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _ **"So I'm a zombie?" Lincoln looked at Eucliwood as she responded with her notepad "Yes and you can use over 100% power that you use to have as a human, lets head home and you get some stuff for us tomorrow Servant."**_

 ** _He smiled and nodded "Yes Miss Eucliwood Hellscythe." He wants to be useful and maybe feel loved again._**

 ** _[Flashback Over]_**

"I am not your training dummy anymore 50% Power" Lincoln shouted as he punched Lynn in the stomach sending her about 5 feet into the air as he back flipped as she came flying downs to the ground getting to taste Lincoln shoe as she is send to the tree as Lincoln looked at the twins " Leave me alone you traitors." He simply runs away quickly the twins go to check on Lynn as the look up seeing Lincoln gone.

Lincoln arrived at home smiling to himself getting ready to prepare a special course of Italian food. He heads inside as he looked at Euu as he smiled as he prepare to make spaghetti and lasagna in the kitchen.


	4. get his mind off of things and a plan

Lincoln brought the two plates one with spaghetti and the other plate with lasagna as he placed the plate of Spaghetti in front of Lady Hellscythe as he put the plate of Lasagna in front of him on the table across from Hellscythe as he heads to the kitchen as he brought two cups one willed with tea and the other filled with milk.

He put the cup of tea near Euu as he goes across from her as they both prayed before their meal. They begin to eat at a slow pace. As Lincoln still wonders something to himself _'Does her have a limit to how much power he can use?'_ after dinner Lincoln washes the plates, and silverware as he hums to himself. He should head outside for a jog frankly he doesn't want to be lazy all the time. He smiled to himself. After he washed the dishes as he heads to his room to put on some warm blue pants, a white dress shirt, and a jacket that has a grey rabbit on it.

"Hey I'm heading out." Lincoln said in the hallway looking at Euu he smiled as he exits the house. He hums to himself as he takes a light run towards the park and around the lake humming to himself. He got revenge on Lynn and only her and the twins saw him but they don't know where I now live this is great. Now I just need to do something later on the phone.

 **Lincoln has something planned for his sisters what could it be find out in the next chapter**


	5. Meeting a magical what girl?

Lincoln would be taking a nice jog around the park. He enjoyed quiet nights like these before he was tossed aside by his so called _Family_ maybe he might forgive them. A big might indeed. He heads to the cemetery to enjoy the nice quiet in there.

 **Meanwhile in a familiar home of the Louds.**

Lynn Jr rested on her bed with bed 4 bags of frozen peas on her chest and ice pack on her mouth. She's pissed how the heck did the bad luck charm get stronger than her? He never trained once in his life but he somehow kicked her butt in front of the twins no less. She swore she saw Lana heading to her room. Lynn wants revenge on Lincoln no one beats Lynn Loud Jr and gets to walk away. Lana would be in her room remembering that Lincoln had fought back and **beat** Lynn, he never fought back just either got out of whatever we wanted him to do or he would be busy with other things. Lana actually feels wrong that they did this to Lincoln she wants her big brother back. Lynn's defeat was all that this family could talk about. Lisa was experimenting with chemicals as she remembered she had taken some sample from Lincoln before the bad luck thing and still can't believe Lincoln had the strength to fight back and beat Lynn. Frankly this is only part of their punishment for what they have done.

Lincoln would have brought a can of this strange new soda called 'Massive Red' still its a drink as he relaxed enjoying the peace and quiet until he heard a chainsaw as a girl no more than 13 wearing a pink outfit had a pink Chainsaw and are those striped pink Panties she's wear? "Now time to die!" He rolled out the way as he gets back to his feet. Thinking to himself _'A cosplayer?'_ The girl struggled to get her weapon out the ground. "Hey you should have tried to killed me."

The girl looks at Lincoln with her purple eyes her brown hair covered by her pink hat. "I wasn't aiming for you dummy I was aiming at that thing." She pointed to something behind Lincoln.

Lincoln for a split second was then lifted into the air by a massive lizard like creature whose claws piece his chest. "Oh' He said in pain as he heard the girl saying _'I'm gonna get points taken off because of this.'_ She spoke "Hey be a good boy and go to the light. To the light."

Lincoln was pissed "There's no light ya dingbat." He wondered why is this happening to him?! She jumped in the air as she yelled "Mystlentainn Kick" which was Lincoln getting cut in half with the chainsaw. His body split as the monster turned into gold dust? She smiled at her handwork. "Hey mind grabbing my lower half?" Lincoln spoke and after talking for bit the girl decided to erase Lincoln's memories well in this cast Lincoln being the servant of Hellscythe he some how absorbed the girl's power as the girl is now naked. So after getting kicked for being a pervert whatever that is. He leads the girl to his house.

After a few minutes of talking to her teacher on the phone I guess Miss Haruna joins the family and harem possibly? Any who Lincoln prepared Dinner this time some grilled fish and shrimp and a small plate of grilled cheeses sandwiches as Lincoln brings the food to the table they begin to eat Haruna eating very quickly however Lincoln had a bit of cooking skills with his father before Lynn's game plus he was a decent cook. Now tomorrow is Monday the 21st well time to go shopping/prepare to fight his sisters if they try to drag him back to the hellhole he was created in.


	6. Servant taken? Battle with ex-Family

Lincoln heads out of the house as he said both Euu and Haruna as he decide to restock on food. Back at the Loud House Lori with Lucy decide to go after Lincoln in Vanzilla as they started to search for their missing **_'Bad Luck Charm'_** to the comic shop near the house as he feels like he is being followed as someone is following him.

He heads inside the local store buying some Christmas supplies as he got some ingredients to make cookies as he also brought some stuff for himself, Euu and Haruna. He heads out the store heading to the house after paying for them items and luck for him he got a discount for the stuff because of the Christmas sale going on. He also brought some titles of movies/shows that were familiar to him from _'Home Alone'_ , _'The miracle on 34th street'_ and something called _'RWBY'_ even though it's spelled wrong. He started to hum a song as he was halfway home. He stopped walking hearing a voice calling for him. It was Lori as she parked Vanzilla as she and Lucy left the park vehicle.

"Alright twerp you are coming home with me and Lucy or else." Lori spoke grabbing Lincoln's left arm.

"Lori I'm not going to go home with you." Lincoln spoke as Lori kicked him in the stomach he let's go of the bags.

Haruna was running after Lincoln wanting him to get the stuff for dinner as she hides behind a tree as she sees him getting stuffed into some vehicle as the blonde lady drives off with him she runs back to the house as tells the neckomancer what Lincoln has gotten into. So Haruna and Euu decide to go after the Van as they are lead to the a pretty crappy house as they see Lincoln grabbing onto a stairs leading up to the hellhole.

Lincoln awoke outside his former home as he grabbed the stairs leading to his former hellhole. He whisper to himself _'35% power'_ as he kicked Lori as she lets him go as he runs to Euu and Haruna. Before they could explain Lori runs after Lincoln as Haruna and Lincoln both uppercut Lori as Haruna kicked Lori straight to the stairs breaking the wooden stairs.

The rest of the Loud's minus Lilly were outside. Lincoln spoke calmly "Leave me alone you all had your chances for forgiveness so I suggest you leave me alone." Lynn Jr still has recovered ran towards Lincoln as Haruna punches Lynn Jr in the stomach as Lincoln whispers to himself _'95% power'_ as he kicked Lynn straight to Vanzilla making a massive hole nearly breaking the doors on the house.

The family was about the run towards Lincoln as words are formed on in the ground in front of them from fire. _'Leave my servant alone. You deserve death to what you all have done but he wants to see you pay. He is mine and I suggest you leave us alone.'_ As leaves surrounded Lincoln, Euu and Haruna as they are gone. As they appear in their home but a new person is there.

 **Author Note's: I know I have been busy since my studies in school and in life. I will try to post more during the year ends hopefully this** ** _N_** _ **et Neutrality**_ **dies before it comes into life. I want to have internet safe and not paid for. Hopefully it dies completely.**


	7. To Hospital Battle with Vampire Ninja

Back at the Loud House Lynn Sr. and Rita called 911 to take Lynn Jr to the hospital since they can't drive the monster of a health hazard car since that kick from Lincoln had destroyed one door but once the entire family removed Lynn from the door within seconds pieces of Vanzilla started to fall apart at the door as Vanzilla flipped to the side as their vehicle had crushed the cage covering their yard to their grumpy neighbors yard. The cold hit Lynn Jr like hell. As the ambulance arrived taking Lynn Jr to the Hospital.

Lana was the first to speak. "What have we done? We hurt our own brother because we all think he's bad luck."

Lucy followed second "That girl with the armor called Lincoln her servant. She's the one." Lucy ran back into the house going threw the book that she found from her great Grandmother. She looked at the page that had the same girl with a scythe **_'Hellscythe Euu. The Necromancer from Hades. She comes to this world as she pleases. She has unrealistic abilities if you meet her. Run.'_** Lucy looked at the next page that had Lincoln's great ancestor that was in front of Hellscythe **_'She can make someone into her servant giving them supernatural abilities. This servant is bonded with Lady Hellscythe forever.'_** Lucy dropped her book. Losing her brother to something like this hurts her.

This all happened because of them remember Payback goes both ways.

Back at the house Lincoln looked at the girl who spoke asking for **"Miso Soup"** who Lincoln being a gentleman made it for her as he prepared cooked rice for the rest as he made for himself a simple sandwich.

The woman finished the soup. She spoke "My name Sera is and I'm a Vampire Ninja and I request Lady Hellscythe to come with me back to my village. My favorite attack is the Swallow return strike."

Euu however writes on her notebook _'Lincoln send her away.'_

Lincoln taken back "How am I supposed to do that?" He looked at Euu as she simply points to the note. He has to do this.

Sera spoke "Lady Hellscythe I wpuld be a better being as a servant than this cream puff."

Lincoln spoke "Hey Sera was it. You got five seconds before I force you to leave."

Instead they both fought at the cemetery both fighting who will be the servant as Euu and Haruna would be watching the fight however Haruna would be eating some buttery popcorn to go as Lincoln was able to Dodge most of the attacks but at the last second two ninja stars made of leafs hits Lincoln's forehead as Lincoln had throw his cut off arm at Sera knocking her out. She returned home which was Lincoln's new home unfortunate for her she is Lincoln's servant who however wanted her and Haruna to live in this house as equals and treated with respect.

Back at the hospital Lynn Jr is in the ER receiving surgery on her spine and her bones in her arms. The rest of the Louds minus Lincoln was awaiting to see what would happened hopefully Lynn Jr makes it however they need more test results so she has to stay about a week until they can determined the problem.


	8. Lucy tells the family 1st Christmas

As the Loud family returned home since visiting hours at the Royal Woods hospital were over they all head home in Vanzilla but as soon as they arrive at home Lucy wants them all in Lori's room for a emergency family meeting.

As they all head to Lori's room as Lucy spoke. "Dearest Family members I know what has gotten into Lincoln. Remember that girl with the armor that was with Lincoln and the other girl?" They all nodded as Lucy gets off of Lori's bed as she heads to her room as she comes back with a dusty book as she opens it to page 89/90 as she shows them the photo of the girl from before with bits and pieces of information on the girl which is in this case not a lot. Lisa left the room not believing Lucy's proof as she starts to make a scientific explanation to figure out why and how Lincoln got this strong? Most importantly what are his limits?!

As Lucy started to explain more into detail as Lola came up with a plan as she suggest that she and the rest of the family search for Lincoln and beg him to come back. As they all came up with their own ideas to figure out on how to get Lincoln back.

Elsewhere Lincoln was preparing Dinner as he brings out a bowl of Miso soup of Sera, two small bowls of cooked rice for Lady Hellscythe and Haruna and for himself a two grilled cheese sandwich both of them with different types of cheese in each sandwich. As they all began to eat Sera, Lincoln and Hellscythe ate at a slow pace while Haruna started to eat quickly. Lincoln starts thinking about Christmas since it is in a few days maybe he should tell them about this holiday? Nah they should relax and enjoy living in this home. He hummed to himself as they all finished dinner as Lincoln takes the plates to the kitchen as he started to wash the dishes as he hums to himself a Christmas song. After that Lincoln heads to his room to sleep as he dreams of something different of a girl across from him bringing him a small lunch box. Telling him that she is his schoolyard wife? Huh? Strange dream.

Back at the hospital Lynn Jr was still recovering as she still can't believe both Lincoln and this chick kicked her butt and she won't be able to be on the team for any type of sports and frankly the winning streak is all downhill from here. As the doctors preformed tests on her she has only one emotion that is anger and what she wants is to teach Lincoln a lesson he will not ever forget.

Lincoln awoke in the morning as he did his morning ritual as he heads out to buy some groceries for today as he hums to himself a song from yesterday as he heads out to the local supermarket to purchase more food as he hums a tune since everything is on sale. He purchase some eggs, butters, milk, and cake mix plus some frosting. He pays ay the checkout as he heads home with a smile on his face.

On his way home the Loud Family now began their search for Lincoln as they go on foot in their snow gear. The twins find Lincoln carrying some bags with him. Lincoln however does not noticed them as he smiled and runs home with a happy grin. They both follow him home as Lana runs as she goes to the rest of the family as Lana reaches her parents.

Lana spoke nearly out of breath finding them near Lori's work with both Lori and Leni with them. "Me and Lana found Lincoln. Come I'll take you to him." Both the Parents and the older sisters follow Lana. Lori however runs to the other siblings as they head to their parents.

Back with Lincoln he hums to himself. When he arrives home he heads to the kitchen humming a Christmas song while he was baking a cake unknown to him Haruna walked into the kitchen hear him humming a song as he was baking.

"Dummy-coln what are you humming?" She spoke as she was looking for food.

He sighed to himself, Thinking to himself _'Haruna if you were not such a awesome cook. I would kick you out of this house.'_ He looks at Haruna. "Just a Christmas song."

Haruna tilts her head. "What is Christmas Lincoln?" Haruna spoke curious at what Lincoln was talking about.

Sera had walked in to the kitchen today she was going to learn from Lincoln on cooking since she wanted to fit in this new world. "Yes Lincoln what is this Christmas you talk about?"

As if on cue Lady Hellscythe wrote on her notebook as she turns it to Lincoln. _"Servant what is Christmas?"_ Now Euu is curious too.

He goes into a very long description on what is Christmas as he explains it to the three of them while he is baking the cake. He goes into detail on how Christmas is spend with Family. "I see you three as Family. I want you to experience what Christmas is all about."

He noticed that Sera and Euu expression soften up well Sera's did while Haruna face lit up like a Christmas tree.

As Sera helps Lincoln with the cake as Haruna went to the basement as she goes outside to decorate the house with leftover Christmas lights with a happy smile on her face as Lola watches from afar the rest of the family would be not far behind.

Later on Lincoln takes Sera tree hunting as Haruna searches for food while Euu eats the last Pudding in the fridge.

About 2 hours later as Sera and Lincoln arrives at the house with a good size tree as they and Haruna decorate the Christmas tree.

Lincoln took the cake out of the oven. As he waited as the cake cooled down as he covered the cake with chocolate and vanilla frosting with a knife slowly. Later on he heads outside to admire the house. As he heard a voice that sounds familiar to him. _"Linky?"_ Lincoln turned around to see his former family.

He spoke in a cold tone of voice with a hint of venom. "What do you want?"

Lucy spoke first. "We want to free you from the necromancer control."

Lincoln looked at Lucy in shock as he spoke. "So how did you found out about Lady Hellscythe?"

Lucy responded. "Great Grandma's book she left for me."

Lincoln sighed to himself thinking to himself _'Great now they know about Euu._ He spoke again. "She is Family to me while you however are not family." He turned his back to them and heads back inside until Lori grabbed him by his arm tears falling from her eyes.

 **"Swallow-Return Strike"** Lori was hit with a leaf like sword but it hurts like a real sword. Sera had landed near Lincoln with her leaf sword out. "Lincoln who are these people?" She gripped her sword as she was going to attack them.

Lincoln spoke calmly "Sera head inside. This will be over without any form of violence."

Sera nods her head as she heads back inside the house.

"Forget it. I won't come back." Lincoln heads back inside the house.

As soon as he heads back inside. He heads to the kitchen as had cut the cake at the edge into four slices of cake with a knife as he then puts a each slice of cake on four plates.

Lincoln arrived as he brings four slices of strawberry cake with chocolate and vanilla. As he puts the plates of in front of Euu, Haruna, Sera and in front of himself. They began to eat the slices of cake as they taste the delicious taste of strawberry with the frosting mixed together as Lincoln goes to wash the plates until he noticed that Sera, Haruna and Euu had followed him to the kitchen as mistletoe was above Lincoln.

"Huh. Would you look at that Mistletoe." Lincoln spoke as he looked up then looked down as Sera kissed Lincoln on the lips, Haruna then kissed him and finally Euu who kissed Lincoln as he swore he heard her say _"Merry Christmas Lincoln."_ As they each went to sleep however a small cat had entered the house as it walked towards Euu.

 **Author's Notes:** _ **HAPPY NEW YEARS Everyone.**_


	9. After Christmas Meeting a former family

**Author's Notes: Listen guys I know that you all want me to update this story but please wait alright. I am doing multiple other stories chapter's too. So please wait for the chapters.**

It's been a week after Christmas Break and the days of going back to school are coming during the break Lincoln learned more about his body with Euu since she had written on her notepad that she made his skin almsot normal so he doesn't end up wrinkled like if you stay in a pool for too long plus he trained with Sera so he can defend himself and the regretful transformation he went under with Haruna telling him the words to use the power. He can still feel the pink. So today is Saturday the 3rd of January 2019 the new year had begun as Lincoln awoke in his bedroom hearing the shower running. "Sera, Haruna or Euu must be using the bathroom I can wait."

He heads towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast luckily for him. He decide to make a bit of a different style of breakfast. So he started with buttermilk pancakes. He happily hummed to himself as he started to make multiple pancakes on two pans for about almost 45 minutes. He used a spatula to put about three pancakes each on three different plates. He walked towards the toaster as he prepared the wheat and white bread as 5 or so minutes passed by as he put each piece of toasted bread on one of two plates each covered in butter.

As he puts the plates of toast on the table in the dining room as he does the same for the pancakes. He goes to get four paper cups as he poured in two cups orange juice and in the other two milk. He puts two cups besides the plates of pancakes as well as the cup of milk by the other plate of pancakes. He quickly puts butter on the stacks of pancakes each and then pours the maple syurp on the stacks of pancakes. He puts the syurp, butter, milk and orange juice carton in the fridge. He quickly washes his hands in the kitchen sink. As his new family members head downstairs to eat.

He spoke calmly "I'm gonna use the shower so go on ahead and eat without me." He leaves the dining room and heads to the bathroom to cleanse himself and brush his teeth. After a wonderful shower and brushing his teeth. He dried himself and heads to his room to put on his clothes as he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He sees his **_former_ self** in the mirror. He gets on a dark black shirt on and a pair of blue jeans. He put on his white socks and the his shoes. He looked at what is left on his bed to see a photo of his family. He picked it up. "What a poor excuse of family you can be apart of." He spoke as he open the window in his room to rip the photo to pieces and letting them fly in the wind expect for one piece. He looked at said piece that had his **_former self_** smiling. He tossed the piece in the trash can as he puts on his red zipper jacket. "A fool I was to believe them." He slowly remembers the dress incident, covering for Lucy, the rest of his sisters, each moment they threaten him and finally the incident that he made them foolishly believe. "I want them to feel the pain they gave me." His fist formed in his open left hand as he looked at his reflection.

He exit his room and heads downstairs. He looked at Euu who was watching TV, Sera in the kitchen and Haruna who was helping her. "Hey I'm going out for a walk around the town. Be back in a few." He exits his home as he runs on the sidewalk taking a good run across town. Frankly he needs this badly. He noticed _the readers/viewers_ "Hey gonna talk to you guys later. Gonna take a good run across town." After what seemed to be a 55 minutes jog, he arrived at the library. He knows Lucy or Lisa will be here frankly one Lisa loves learning and Lucy loves the horror books. He spoke with a smile as he looked at the **_readers_** "So what say I can't show them a **'fun'** _time_." He chuckled to himself as he heads towards the local anime section of the place. He looked across what they got in stock. He noticed sonething in the corner of his eye. Lucy alone with a book that seemed to be a how to guide. **_"How to get your brother back" By Sharean Mon._**

He thought to himself _'Perfect.'_ He causally walked towards her.


	10. Talk with her Bully Returns

Lincoln walked around the library. He saw Lucy reading a book well let's have some fun. He walked towards her as quietly as possible since Lucy gets so into her books no matter what they happen to be. He has some ideas on what he could do but not here. He turns around and heads towards the exit of the library.

Lucy was reading a book as she tries to figure out a way to get her brother back until she sees him leaving the library. She puts the book back as she goes after him.

Lincoln could hear her heading his way. _'Plan A is in action'_ He exits the library as he opens the door for himself as he heads out as he walks left towards the local park. He stopped as he walks towards a tree as he sitssits next to it. "Come to me goth child." He spoke differently.

Lucy followed Lincoln out of the library as she sees him sitting down crossed leg almost like he is mediating as she stops halfway towards him. She hears him say _"Hello Lucy Loud. What business do you have with me?"_ He spoke different from the tone of voice during christmas.

"Lincoln. Please co..." She gets cut off as she sees him slowly getting to his feet. "Lincoln please come back to us. We all miss you. We promise not to do it ever again."

"You wish for me to return to the hellhole I was created in so you can use me like before?" He spoke calmly seeing her take a step back. "Fear is one emotion you love as I am using it against you. You in fact should be honored that I am letting one of my former siblings speak to me." He crossed his arms. "Not a chance in Hell."

Lucy got onto her knees she felt like crying. Yet she looked at Lincoln who spoke again. _"However. Lady Hellscythe might enjoy her servant play with his former sibling."_

"She's using you Lincoln." Lucy spoke "Why can't you see that?!" Wrong words Lucy using them against him. Are you trying your best to get him back or keep him away.

"You are wrong Lucy. She unlike you and the rest of them cares for me, Sera and Haruna. She is the reason I am still alive." He walked towards her his fist closed and ready to punch.

"If you are going to hit me. Do so now Lincoln." Lucy accepting ger fate. "Please Lincoln just listen to me."

"You have two minutes." He looked at her calmly.

"Lincoln we all feel bad about it. We want to make it up to you. Lincoln can you ever forgive us?" Lucy looked down as he sighed to himself.

 ** _Should he give her a chance?_**

"Alright Luce. Bring it here." He smiled as he looked at her with open arms. Lucy runs towards him as she wraps her arms around him. Feeling the warmth from him. She was crying tears of j... _'75% Power'_ his fist connected to her stomach as she moves her arms back. He moves back as Lucy grabbed her stomach falling to the ground. He moves his foot on top of her skull.

"Are you listening good. Lucy you are earning my forgiveness slowly one step at a time but first." He moves towards her left ear removing a small ear piece. Lisa made this. He crushed it in his hands. "No one else besides you and the baby are getting my forgiveness. Remember if you tell them I will hurt you the same way I did to Lynn." He walks home humming a tune.

Back at the Hospital. Rita and Lynn Sr have just picked up Lynn Jr making a goodish recovery but all she wants to do is make Lincoln feel pain but the Doctor's told her Parents that she can not do any form of sports for about three and a half months.

Lucy slowly gets back up to her feet smiling the first time in her life. "I promise Big Brother."

Lincoln arrived back home as he heads inside the house walking towards the kitchen as he prepares hamburgers. He hummed to himself as he grilled the meat on the grill flipping the burgers happily. "I love today. I'm making a burgers for all of us."


	11. Broken and being followed

After the burgers he made for Lady Hellscythe, Sera, Haruna and himself. He decides to take them to a Shipley's doughnut. He purchase for Haruna a pink doughnut with sprinkles, Sera a glazed doughnut, Eu a chocolate doughnut but for him he got a small bag of 12 doughnut holes. As the each slowly take a bite out of their doughnut.

Haruna P.O.V.

 _'Dumcoln brought us food. Why did something happen to him?' I take a bite tasting the frosting and the small pieces of stuff on the doughnut. 'It tastes so good. The frosting is the same as the cake Lincoln made during Christmas_ _' I greedly started eating the rest of my doughnut. Leafy lady and neckwearmancer are slowly eating their doughnuts._

 _Sera's P.O.V._

 _I take a small bite out of the doughnut tasting the flavor. It's sweet and sugary. I slowly continue to eat my doughnut seeing Haruna quickly finishing hers as she goes to look at our albino host as he offered to Haruna a small piece of his doughnut. She quickly accepts it and eats it._

 ** _Lady Hellscythe's P.O.V._**

 ** _'Servant has been acting strange since he left to the library. Something must have happened to him on the way going or returning_**. **Interesting' I slowly take a bite out of the doughnut that my servant had bought.**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

After we all finished our sweets. I clean Lady Hellscythe's hands with a napkin as Sera and Haruna clean their own hands. After that we all walked home. _'Today is a good day, I fooled Lucy into thinking I'll forgive her but it's nothing but a trap. Lucky for me that the sore loser is still in the Hospital. Out of my life for good.'_ I had a good idea. As we head home I opened the door for them as I head to the living room. I turn the TV on. I connect the three wires from the DVD player into the and the outlet, yelliw goes to Video and the last two go to speaker. I open the DVD player as I put in disk one of three from a show called **RWBY** Volume 1 as I decide to go see how the liars are doing. Lady Hellscythe, Sera and Haruna would watch the show I put on for them. "I'm heading out. I'll be back." Lincoln exits the house as he closes the door. He grabbbed a CD player as he stuffs it into his pocket and plugged in some headphones. He walks to his former home but stops as he sees the twins playing at a park with Leni of all people watching them. Lola driving her toy car and Lana playing with the mud.

I sighed to myself. "Three for one special? Nah. I wouldn't hurt them besides I just want them to pay." I walk pass them as none of the saw me. I however noticed Bobby's car at his former house but Bobby is outside talking to Lori. "Well Well looky what I got here. A fake boss , a guy trying to escape his bad choice and finally the bully of the brother." Lincoln cracked his knuckles together. The CD player played a different song on the list as he picked a song titled _Enemies by Shinedown_ but paused it as he puts his headphones around his neck. He started to walk towards his former home. He hide behind a tree as he listened to the conversation.

He hide behind a tree hearing Lori crying to Bobby as she explains some of the things since Lincoln 'ran away' As Bobby and Lori hug, Ronnie however jumped from the porch of the house to the ground. She looks at Bobby and Lori before walking towards the car but stops as she sees Lincoln in the reflection of the window. Lincoln decides to reveal himself from his hiding place.

"Lame-o?" Ronnie turns around as Bobby noticed Lincoln. "Little Bro?" Bobby stops hugging Lori as Lori turns her head around to see Lincoln before anyone could do or say anything. Vanzilla pulls up as Rita and Lynn Sr exits the vehicle. The door to the firsr section of the backseat opens as Lynn Jr exits the van bit stops as she sees Lincoln. Her blood boiling as she runs towards him fists locked and load.

Lincoln smirked as he runs towards Lynn Jr. as he jumps then uses his right arm to grab her by her legs as she rolls to be now on her knees as Lincoln kicked her across the jaw whispering to himself _'50% Power'_ as Lynn Jr moves back to land on her back on the sidewalk.

Lincoln soon rolls her to be on her stomach. He looks at Lori, Rita and Lynn Sr. **"YOU MADE ME THIS WAY!"** He shouted as he moves back as Lynn Jr slowly gets up onto her knees and hands. Lincoln walks back to the tree runs towards her and yells "125% Power." He jumps in mid air to stomp on Lynn Jr with his right foot. Lynn tasting the ground a few teeth fall out as her head literally _bounced_ off the ground. Lincoln helps her up then kicks Lynn Jr in the stomach. He puts her head in between his legs. He flips off his former parents. He grabs Lynn's arms to be bended in a sideways 'L' formation. He jumps in the air as Lynn did the same her legs bend like a normal straw. Lincoln knees hit the ground as Lynn face hits the ground hard. Lincoln moves back as he pounds his chest. **_"Bobby and Ronnie, I never ran away because this poor excuses of fucking humans sold my stuff, and locked me out of the house since Lynn blamed me for her choking up at her baseball game."_** Lincoln spoked pissed off. He sees Lynn Jr trying to get back up as he punches her across the face with _'130% Power'_ He looks at Bobby then Ronnie Anne. "Dump her and go back to your family. You will be happier there. Bye." He turns around as he runs back to his new home.

Bobby dumps Lori crushing her heart as he and Ronnie Anne go back to their real home with their family.

As Lincoln puts on his headphones as he rocked out to the epic music. He is so happy but remembered that school is coming up, frankly it's about time he showed some backbone now. Unknown to him he is being followed by someone.


	12. Head to school

_Behind a tree as Lincoln is heading back home to prepare dinner for his new family as behind a tree is a silhouette of a person watching him from afar. 'Interesting. A human that had died last month is alive and kicking.' A curious person wakes on. 'I can't wait to kill you. Lincoln.' The person is gone leaving a stab at the tree they hid behind with some blood around the hole._

Lincoln was humming to himself wondering on what he will make for dinner tonight still after telling the truth to both Ronnie and Bobby plus a beatdown on Lynn made him feel wonderful. He grabbed his phone as he starts to listen to the music on his phone.

On the way home he felt like something bad is going to happened well either that or his sisters are gonna come after him. Let them. It's their death sentence. He arrived at home as he smelt something burning in the kitchen to see Sera cookimg some purple liquid that seems to be creating black smoke. This gives him a idea. He turns off the top of the oven. He walks towards the clean dishes as he grabs some plastic containor.

"Hey Sera pour the soup into this containor." Lincoln spoke as Sera pours the soup into the containor. "Sera I'm gonna make dinner if you want I could use your help."

Sera grabs the containor as she covers it with a purple plastic lid. She accepts his help as he teaches Sera as they begin cooking some burgers but with a bit of flavor inside them.

Euu is at the table in the living room drinking her tea. Haurua is in Lincoln's room exploring and finding a black box. She removes the lid as it reveals some comic books with some guy named _'Ace Savvy', 'Iron-Man', 'X-Men'_ and _'Spider-Man.'_ She grabs the Spider-Man comic and starts reading it however if she looked closer underneath the comics is a sketch of her, Sera, Lincoln and the neckwearomancer together with something written. It says _"They are my new family and I will protect them as they will help me. No matter what. I trust these three girls with my life. Signed Lincoln 'Former Loud'."_

"Haurua time for dinner." Lincoln called upstairs as Haurua races down the stairs as she sits by 'leaflady' the nickname for Sera. As they pray before eating. The taste of the sourdough bun mixed with the grilled to perfection patty mixed with melted cheese plus tge crunch of the pickles on top made it all the taster and then the dessert that Lincoln had in the fridge for them was sugar cookies.

After dinner Lincoln washes the dishes alone. Later after they each shower and brush their teeth as they each went to their own room and sleep. Lincoln slept on his bed. Sera watches him from the ceiling as she goes to her room to sleep. Haurua sleeps in her room as she moves around in her sleep trying to get comfortable.

 _Lincoln's Dream_

 _Lincoln is walking around the graveyard as he walked passed a few tombstones. He hears giggling. He looks around. "Show yourself." He feels weak in the cold as he felt like something came threw him. He looks down to see it is a kanta covered on blood...his blood as the kanta moves out of his chest. He falls forward landing on the ground as he tries to look up to see who stabbed him. He coughs up his own blood as he hears her voice. **"See you soon Linky."**_

Lincoln wakes up gasping. He felts his pulse on his neck the wrists. He sighs to himself. "What the hell was that?" He looks at the clock seeing it is 6:25 A.M. He goes to the bathroom as he showers and brushes his teeth. He drys himself off as he head leaves the bathroom as he heads towards his room as he puts on a black shirt with a band called _'AC DC'_ a pair of blue pants, res socks and brown shoes. He grabs his backpack as he heads downstairs.

Haurua has a black box for him. "Here dummcoln." She looks away as Lincoln accepts the box. He puts it in his backpack as he leaves the house. He walks straight to Royal Woods Elementary with a smile on his face. "Time for school." He says to himself as he hums a tune happily. "Can't wait to see _**my sisters**_." He has Lucy in his pocket, Lynn Jr is out of the picture as for him? He is happy with his new family and no one will take them away from him.

 **Author Notes: NSL 1 year Anniversary.**

 **Lincoln cracks open a cold one and chrugs the damn drink down.**


	13. Lunch and a Kiss

Lincoln arrived at Royal Woods Elementary at 7:10 A.M. as he walked around looking at the other students and the plants. "Flowers are gonna be in bloom soon enough plus the trees leaves are growing back." He smiled to himself as he noticed Cylde hanging out with Rusty and his younger brother. _'Sorry boys but this is my secret only don't want you guys involed.'_ He felt a hand on his left arm he turned to see no one. "Strange I know I felt someone's hand on my arm." He ignores it and heads inside quickly to the cafeteria.

He walks threw out the halls heading passed the library to the cafeteria. He gets a plastic tray plus its _Waffles/Chicken Burger Monday._ Frankly the waffles at the school would leave a bit of a aftertaste but today they were made differently. He got a small stack of waffles in a small paper tray, a Cookie Cereal, a small milk carton, syrup and plastic silverware. He heads towards a random table as he slowly eats his waffles the buttery goodness mixed with the fluffy crunch and sweet syrup. He finished it as he starts to eat his ceral with his hands. He gives his milk to a random student as he throws his trash away. He heads towards Ms. Johnson's class as he is the first one there. He smiled to himself as he opened his backpack remembering that Haurua gave him a boxed lunch that she made for him. _'Well I can't not eat what she cooked but I will try it at lunch.'_ As he goes to his seat he grabs his binder with paper as he gets his pencil ready. He started to sketch on the backside of the paper a sketch of Euu. He smiled. "I wonder if she feels the way I feel? Hmm." Students enter the classroom heading towards their desks. As Ms. Johnson would take row of her students seeing who is here and who isn't.

She would begin teaching some skills in reading as Lincoln would begin taking notes in case of a test plus he wants to be ahead of everyone in class so he will have a ton of free time in the future. He smiled to himself as he noticed that Ms. Johnson left the classroom as she was called out ofof her class by a security guard. The security guard is a new guy as he was given orders from another security guard to let the teachers know about the presentation in the cafeteria at 2:00 P.M.

Class went on without a hitch. The students learned science, math this week is division, a group project is called for groups of four to work together on a idea for the school's first ever festival. _'That sounds kind cool actually.'_ He noticed he got teamed up with Cylde, Rusty, and Liam. _'Shit. How am I gonna explain to them where I currently live isn't where I live anymore? Wait I got it blindfold them and knock them unconscious. Naybe but I need to go soft on them maybe **40** **percent** should do.'_ He nods to himself.

As students got into their groups Lincoln sees Cylde, Rusty and Liam together by his desk creating a large table. Lincoln was just thinking to himself. _'What will_ _they do as the try to figure out a way trying to make me join them again? Frankly let them set their traps soon they shall face Justice with my new family.'_

He noticed Cylde getting his attention. "Hey bud I have an idea how about we do like carnival games you know like they could pop balloons with darts actually I've ever been argued that we can do at your place I got some more ideas for the games."

Lincoln quickly responded **"No!"** Nearly getting the rest of the class's attention. 'T _hey don't know what happened after the game she lost and if they know now they'll just call the police but they won't feel the amount of **Justice** that myself and my new family can do to them._ _Quick come up with a lie.'_ He rubbed the back of his head. "How about we discuss the festival later at the library guys?" They shurgged and said _'Sure'_

The lunch bell rings as students from 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th grade ran out the classroom heading straight towards the cafeteria. boys and girls running through the hallways heading hoping to be first in line to get food served by the cafeteria ladies today linking however again to run them with the class of boys and girls like his friends are running he instead finds a table near the back door leading to the to the gym area outside he sat down on the bench across he pulled up his backpack pack and unzip the backpack as he pulled out a black box fill out the food at the Harua made for him this morning. He opened the box a bright shining light fills his eyes seeing golden eggs made. He checked the lower levels yep golden eggs. He smiled. "Her first time cooking frankly I won't question it maybe Sera and her can learn cooking lessons from me." He pulled out his flask that is filled with ice cold water. His friends arrived at the table with him. Lincoln takes one of the eggs and eats it. A explosion of flavor filled his mouth. "Oh my. These are so good." Suddenly the red haired step child grabbed Lincoln's lunch. Yep Chanlder with his goons.

"Hey boy and two idiots. Give me back my lunch and you might get to live to see your future." Lincoln got up from his seat much to his friends telling him no. He cracks his knuckles. "Whose first." Both boys runs towards him as Lincoln jumps over one and whispers **_'66%'_** he wraps his legs around the big guy using his limitless strength as he lanxhes the big goon towards the other both hitting each other as they slide across the floor hitting a trash can in the process as Lincoln lands on his feet. He walks towards Chalnder. "This is for everyone that you bullied boy." He whispers to himself. **_'100%'_** As he punches Chandler across the jaw as he tosses Lincoln's lunch in the air. Lincoln catches his food as he looks at Chandler'a unconscious body. He walks back to the table as he slowly begins to eat his meal. Lola,Lana and Lucy had watched what Lincoln did.

As School ended Lincoln quickly runs out the school as he heads home forgetting about the promise to his friends. He falls forward accidentally kissing some girl with blonde hair in a ribbion that looks like Sera's ninja star she looks at him with her green eyes. He gets off of her seeing that she is wearing a white school uniform with a red necklace and a grey skirt. Her shoes are simple black shoes with knots. "Sorry Miss I didn'r realize where I was going." He runs pass her heading home.

 _'He kissed me. That is him the boy that beat Miss Seraphim. He is my husband. See you soon Lincoln.'_ The girlgot back up as she heads to the base.

 **What will happen next? Find out in the next Chapter of _A Bad Luck Charm meets a Necromancer._**


	14. A battle within and a new Challenger

Lincoln was heading home humming to himself feeling his lips after the accidentally kiss with that girl he bumped into. He smirk then stopped walking remembering that he would meet his friends at the library to discuss the project for the festival. Frankly they can discuss the idea tomorrow frankly he needs a rest. He stopped walking as he runs towards the local grocery shop to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner. Today he is going to try to make a something that they had before maybe burgers? He got a unused cart as he walked down the multiple grocery aisles. He had the meat at the house but the buns were gone and the same with the condiments as he got some of those. He also got a container of cookies and four drinks for them. Euu and Sera some sweet tea, while for Haurua and himself some normal cola. After he pays for the food and drinks he carries them in a bag as he walked home. He smiled to himself after taking Chandler's and his puppets down he saw the emotions of his former siblings even the one he has lied to. Lola and Lana were filled with fear, Lisa was flabbergasted as for Lucy she was a mixed of both. He heads toward the house up ahead as he stopped. He turns around feeling something or someone following him. He heads inside the house as he starts the stove as he starts cooking the meat humming to himself. He got the buns read as he got the way they want their burgers. Sera simply with some vegetables, Euu was the same but Haurua was wanting a lot another patty with some vegetables. He puts the well done patty on the buns as he put some lettuce, a slice of tomatoes, and some pickles on two patties as he puts the top bun on the vegetables. He works on Haurua patty as he puts vegetables in between the two patties as he sees her grabbing some strange bottle as she pours it on the patties as she crushes the top bun with the patty holding it as he sees it dripping with the new liquid. As they prayed before eating they soon began eating Euu and Sera had manners as Haurua rushes eating her burger. Lincoln smiled as he grabs the container with the liquid from Sera's cooking.

He looks at them. "I'll be right back see you all in a bit." He leaves the house as he heads towards his former home as he smiled to himself. He started to whistle a random tune as he gets near the former home of his family as he sees Vanzilla's hood is up as he smiled pouring the liquid into the oil pipe as he watches as purple smoke comes out of the pipe. "Taste Sera's cooking you piece of crap." He quickly runs before any of his former family noticed him. He smiled to himself as he decide to head toward the cemetery as he goes to visit his Grandmother's grave. He sits down across from it. "Why? Did you give your soul to save me? I lied to them, made them believe that I was bad luck." He sighed to himself." _"Because I still exist."_ Lincoln turns around as he sees himself but wearing a orange polo, blue pants and white shoes. 'Oh it's you still living in my head no **our** head." He laughed as he cracked his knuckles. "You just really want an ass beating once I am done with you the coward **they** will face for what they have done." _The other Lincoln spoke with a smirk "Bring it you walking corpse."_

Both Lincoln's rush at each other punching each other while taking the punches however it seemed that the _past Lincoln seem to have the upper hand as he kicked his current self back. His body giving a orange glow. "Take this the power of my Family." He rushes at him fist ready to knock out the current version of him…_

 _ **SNAP**_

The sound of ribs breaking as the current Lincoln just punch his past self in the stomach as he whispered to himself. _'150% Power.'_ He sees his past self-falling to the ground as he is on his hands and knees.

"You see you have always been weak against anyone stronger than you." She stomps on his past self's head. Hearing his past self screaming in nothing but past. "No one is coming to help you. No one so accept the fact that you are **worthless**." He sees his past self fading away as he closes his eyes.

He felt his past self gone forever then a sharp pain in his chest as he coughs out blood he looks down as a sword is in his chest as he falls forward seeing a girl with mix of gold and orange hair. She spoke with a smile "You look cute when you are dying." She smirk as she moves her sword aside as blood splats onto a tree. "I'm Chris and I am going to kill you Servant boy." She raises the blade but not before she jumps back nearly getting hit with ninja stars. Sera landed near Lincoln with Harura and Euu. Euu begins to heal Lincoln. Sera makes her leaf sword as she rush as Chris both making each other blow for blow.


	15. Battle and New Threat

The battle between Sera and Chris raged on. However Chris started to overpower Sera. Lincoln looked at Euu and Haurua. "Both of you stay back. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sera backflips with her leaf sword dodging another strike from Chris's katana. Sera wasn't guarding her left side since she's losing stamina.

As Chris was about to rush at Sera seeing her in mid air as she leaps into the air raising her blade about to strike Sera left side about to slice her clothes off then her skin open until a punch caught her off guard.

Lincoln had leaped towards a tree branch then leaped towards the battle his cut threw his chest was somewhat healed as he threw caution to the wind as he swung himself using momentum from him swinging his body with him holding on to the tree branch. He launched himself in between the battle catching Chris off guard punching her with _'125% Power'_ knocking her to the ground making a crater in the ground as he lands on his knee. _'Superheroes make it alot easier.'_ He gets up until he is paralyzed the same for Sera, Euu and Haurua.

Chris smiled. She waves her index finger. _'Naughty rabbit. You don't get to face me.' She giggles. 'You face a person I met. She goes to your school. See you again Linky'_ Her body vanished without a trace. He falls to his knees feeling weak. He gets up and runs towards Sera, Euu and Haurua. "Are you all ok?" Each one of them nods but Euu slapped him across the face. She shows him her notepad. _"Don't do something stupid like this again."_ Sera spoke next. "I agree with Lady Hellscythe. You could have been killed a lot worse." Haurua spoke next punching Lincoln's left shoulder. "Dummycoln."

Lincoln sighed to himself. "I know I could have been dead but I don't want you all to get hurt. You all are like a family to me. I promise you three when something lile this happens. I won't go in blind hurting myself. I will wait for you three to join me so we can take on the danger head on." He smiled giving them a thumbs up. Euu quickly hugs Lincoln. Sera and Haurua does the same but quickly. "I know you are still mad at me but hows about I make us some food?"

The four of them heads home. Lincoln wonders who is the person that she said. He will have to keep his distance maybe it could be a lie _. "She is coming to play with you. Hope you enjoy."_


	16. A drink and a talk

The night has just begin as people sleep in their beds at home. Lincoln was still awake in his room as he was still thinking. _'Someone is like Chris. Still who would she send after me? Well this will be a bit of fun. Got to remember to get some sleep.'_ He closed his eyes. He drifts on to sleeptown.

 **Back at the Loud House**

Vanzilla is currently being fixed by Lynn Sr. and Lana after Rita tried to start the van only for it to make some sort of ominous sound. She turns the car off as she goes to tell her husband. So Lana and dear Dad are trying to fix the van. Unfortunately for them they see a small mr. purple like smoke coming out of the oil tube. As they both get near it as it sprays them both in the face with strange purple liquid as they hear a hissing sound Lana opening her eyes seeing some pieces of the Van melting!!!

Lynn Sr wipes his face with a rag. As he screamed seeing the engine in a melted state, battery along with most of the front section of the van melted with purple goo. Lana did the mistake of tasting the weird purple goo on her face. She falls backwards as purple smoke exits her mouth. Her eyes were 'X's as purple smoke exits her mouth and nose forming a skull. As the smoke fades away. He closed the hood of the van as he carries Lana inside the house. He puts her on the couch as he calls for the family as they walk down the stairs instead of run for a good reason. Lisa brings a machine downstairs to check Lana's pulse.

"She's fine." Lisa spoke seeing Lana's vitals on the screen but before she could speak any further the machine print out a piece of paper as she reads the paper to family. "Seems whatever the substance was it seemed to be stuck in her lower section of her body. She going to need nothing but healthy food if the substance can leave her body." She spoke as she thinks to herself _'As well as getting a sample from her waste to study of course.'_

Lucy goes back upstairs as she goes to the attic as she reads the book trying to find a weakness of the necromancer. She looks threw the section. "Lincoln I promise to save you big Brother." She looks in the book trying to find at least some answers to break the control.

 **Back with Sera**

Sera left the house to discuss with a fellow Vampire ninja that is here in America. She was on a rooftop of a old factory waiting for her. _'The albino''s no Lincoln's training is going well. He seems to be getting used to the harsh training still he was uniqe in our battle. He isn't like most humans besides being a Zombie and servant to Lady Hellscythe. He seems interesting.'_ She sees a young girl wearing a black cloak with a simple school outfit. "Greetings Maelstrom. I was hoping if you have found it yet."

Maelstrom spoke as she walked to Sera. "Seraphim I have found some monsters entering this section of the town but all weak enough for me to handle with." She walked closer to Seraphim blushing a bit. "Seraphim I was wondering about that boy that was with you when he was batttling that girl. The boy was hurt badly."

"The boy is fine he was lucky that I was there to help him." Sera spoke a bit with pride as she thinks to herself _He still needs some training with the magical girl.'_ She looks at Malestrom. "Why do you a..." She stopped mid sentence as she looks at malestrom's face. _'No. He didn't.'_ Malestrom looked away still blushing. "Piece of Shit Maggot!!!!!" She spoke pissed off. "He kissed you and now his training will be more difficult now." Sera spoke with rage.

Malestrom tries to calm Seraphim down. "Please don't get mad at him. Trust me I want to tell him myself so I can know what to do as his wife." Before Malestrom can continue to speak Serapphim was gone. She blinked. "I should get going. Don't worry honey your wife will prepare your lunch for you." Soon Malestrom was gone.

Lincoln awoke in the middle of the night as he exits his room as he heads downstairs to get something to drink from the fridge. A ninja star made of leaves hit a bottle of water in his hand as a small hole is made from the star. Lincoln gets a bad feeling as he sees Sera in the ceiling looking at him as she dives at him fist first. He dodges her as he leads her outside as he keeps didging as she jumps back. She creates her sword of leaves. **"SHADOW RETURN STRIKE!"** She leaps into the air striking him square in the chest slashing threw his clothing. Lincoln's shirt is cut in pieces as the sword cut threw the fabric of the shirt cutting him as some blood comes out of his chest.

Lincoln slowlys gets up as she runs at him sword in hand ready to strike. _''275% Power.'_ He runs towards her as he leaps moving his left leg forward knee first to Sera's skull hitting her nose in the process as she drops her sword. She feels her face as she grabbed her sword with her left hand.

Lincoln lands across from her. He slides under her as he lifts her on his shoulders. "Goodnight Sera see you in the morning. 125% Power." He tosses her off as she lands on her feet only to be roundhouse kick in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. He carries her inside as he puts her on the couch in the living room. He closes the door completely and locked the door. He feels his blood on his chest along with the cuts. "I don't know what I did to piss Sera off but I'll make it up to her in the morning."


	17. Talk and Project

In the morning at around 6:45 A.M. Lincopn was preparing breakfast with Sera. He was flipping pancakes with a spatula as it landed on tha pan cooking the other side. "Hey Sera do you mind telling me what did I do to make you angry?"

Sera looks away as she was putting two plates with three stacks of pancakes on the small table in the living room. She was coming back to get her plate as Lincoln put two cooked pancakes that were on a plate next to him onto her plate as he put the final one on her plate.

"In Vampire Customs when you kiss one vampire ninja you are forever bonded with that person. Break Malestorm heart and I will kill you until you can't be restored." She spoke with anger as she hears Lincoln chuckling. "You think its funny?"

"No sorry but I don't plan on hurting her in any way. I will care for her as you, Haruna and Lady Hellscythe cares for me." Lincoln spoke with a smile.

Sera slowly calms down as she walked with her plate of pancakes towards the living room. She sits down at the small table. Lincoln hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Haruna comes down first then Euu Hellscythe as they both go to the small table to eat.

"I'm heading to school. I'll see you all later." Lincoln grabbed his backpack as he leaves the house as he walked to school. He grabbed his phone as it goes off as he gotten a text from Cylde.

 _'Hey bud where were you for the idea?'_

Lincoln soon text back. _'Meet me in the library so I can explain myself.'_

He sent the text as he puts his phone in his pant's left pocket. He walked to school with a small smile on his face. He looked ahead as he sees the school up ahead. _'Only about thirty minutes until breakfast is over._ ' He thought to himself.

He was soon at Royal Woods Elementary students walking around talking to each other. He pushed the door on his left open as he walked pass his younger sisters as they were outside the school. He enter the school as he walked towards his class. He sits down on the floor as he pulled from his backpack from the second zipper as he opened that section. He grabbed a black notebook as he had flipped threw the pages as he finds on the fifthteen page the carnival ideas. Skiball, rings on bottles and ballon darts with prizes like stuffed toys, framed artwork and a large box filled with prizes as a challenge.

He smiled as he sees Cylde, Rusty and Liam heading towards him. He explains to them that he was feeling ill so he couldn't go to the library to talk about the prizes. He shows them the ideas and he has the prizes already down. He ask them to make signs for the games.

The trio agress with him as the bell rings for class to begin as students would begin to give their idea to Mrs. Johnson. As the students go to their seats as class begins with Math.

Time starts to pass as students would do their assignments for math as the class would begin with their next assignment which is science. Lincoln began to take notes on the lesson today. Lincoln would be thinking as he looks aside him. He sees Chris in the reflection as she holds her sword with a black silhouette besides her. _'I have to find tjis person before they find me.'_

 ** _Author Notes: Updated finally and Hope for everyone to have a Merry Christmas._**


	18. Planning and Planning

_**Author Notes: Giving Lincoln too much of the spotlight why not have a Lucy Chapter.**_ **(Lucy Point of View)**

I began doing some research in the book Great Grandma Harriet left for me. I began searching for a cure or something to get Lincoln back from her. "I can't stop now. Lincoln we need you now more than ever." I kept searching until I felt darkness taking me away.

 _ **(Dream #1)**_

 _ **I watch as we banish Lincoln to go outside after we had Lana seal up his room. Days went by with Lynn winning the Championship, Lola winning her pageants, Luan making people laugh at her corny jokes, Lori passing her college exam, Leni getting a job at the mall, then Mom and Dad getting a massive bonus for us to go to Dairyland. Lincoln was still outside until school began. From us having fun at school to having fun on the Holidays.**_ _ **I would be in my room writing another poem until I noticed it's quiet, too quiet. I leave my room and went downstairs to the living room. My sisters were unconscious the same for Mom and Dad, but Lily isn't with them. I began to search for Lilly.**_

 _ **(Dream #1 ends)**_

I wake up as I hear the phone ringing as I leave my room in typical fashion as I appear before the phone as I quickly answer it. "Hello?"

 _"Lucy? It's Mom the girls and your father are going to stay with Jr. so it's going to be you, myself and Lily for a while until they come home." Rita spoke calmly trying to supress her tears for her little girl._

"Ok Mom. See you soon." I hang the phone up as I go straight back to my room/Lynn's room to see if I missed anything. I start searching for anything on the necromancer's page in the book. I felt tired for some reason and fell asleep.

 _ **(Dream #2)**_

 _ **I start to search for Lilly in the basement searching threw the halloween decorations. I go upstairs searching in the Livng room, Dining Room and Kitchen. I go upstairs searching my sisters and parents room then I look at Lincoln room which isn't sealed. I walk towards the door the grab the doorknob. I turn it to the right and find Lincoln putting Lilly to sleep on his bed covering her with his blanket. "Hi Luce. Why didn't you save me?" Suddenly the room and lilly disappear as they would appear in a Cemetery. "You wonder why you can't contact oh dear Harriet? She sold her soul so I may live. Welcome to the end Lucy." A scythe appeared near Lucy's neck. "Say hi to the Family."**_

 _ **(Dream #2 Ends)**_

I awoke as I try to contact Great Grandmother Harriet to see if I can still talk to her as I cry. _**'She is gone. I will put a stop to the necromancer with or without my family. Lincoln you will return I promise.'**_ I think to myself as I lay on my bed and sleep.


	19. School

_**Author Notes: Reborn Rabbit, Welcome to Royal Woods Moka, His new Savior and Lincoln Reacts shall be put on a brief hiatus.**_ _ **I have been feeling ill the past few weeks and I have hit a bit of a writer's block.**_

Lincoln was currently answering questions on a sheet of paper since today Ms. Johnson surprised the students with a test however it is a extra credit test. As he was finishing up his test. He begins to think wondering on who the person Chris talked about. _'I need to be on guard with whoever this person is._ _I have to be ready with Seras and_ _Haruna in case I or Lady Hellscythe.'_

He gets up from his desk as he grabbed his test and walked towards Ms. Johnson desk. He gives it to her and walked back towards his desk. He grabbed a notebook from his backpack as he opened it to a random page as he grabbed his pencil as he begin to sketch Lady Hellscythe, Haruna and Sera. He smiled as he began his sketch. _'I will protect my new family. Oh Lucy I can't wait to see you again.'_ He thinks to himself.

As the bell rang for Lunch as students from 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th grade ran out the classroom heading straight towards the cafeteria. Boys and girls running through the hallways heading hoping to be first in line to get food served by the cafeteria. Lincoln however sits with his friends. He looks at Lucy as he mouth something to her. He looks at his friends. "Guys I'm gonna go talk to Lucy. You guys can have some of my omelettes." Lincoln opens the box showing off the cooked small omelettes as he gets up from his seat and walked towards the exit in the left section of the cafeteria.

Lucy soon got out of her seat by her sisters as she followed **her** _brother_ out the cafeteria. "Lincoln I missed you." She walked towards him to hug him then remembers that he hurt her last time as she closes her eyes. She felt sonething on her.

She opens her eyes seeing Lincoln hug her. "How have you been Luce?" He spoke with a smile.

"I've been good Brother." Lucy spoke. _'I will set you free Big Brother. I just need to play along.'_

 _'Oh Lucy you have no idea who you are dealing with now.'_ Lincoln thinks to himself. _'You can't beat Lady Hellscythe. Even with my training with Sera and Haruna. You will learn like Jr.'_ He smiled at Lucy giving her one final hug before going back to the cafeteria as he noticed students surrounding his and friends usually table as next to his black box were stacks of sandwiches, muffins and candy.

He smiled. _'Looks like I got the spoils of Haruna awesome cooking. Welp looks like the girls can have the rest while I have a muffin and a sandwich.'_ He puts the treats in his backpack. He gets his black box as he heads towards his next class which is gym. After a good workout by human standards. The bell rings for his last class of the day which is reading.

 **A hour or so later**

The bell rings for dismissal as students rush out of their classrooms about dozen by the dozen maybe even more. Lincoln was walking out the school as students rushing past him to leave so their parents can pick them up. Lincoln walked home unknown to him that Lucy put something on his shirt.

 _Someone was watching from the shadows. "I did say watch your back Lincoln. I think I found the perfect puppet." The person looks at Lucy who is with two young girls that looked like twins and a small child wearing glasses, a green turtleneck and brown pants. "Lucy Loud. I choose you."_

 _ **Author Note's: Short Chapter, I know. Today is the one year of Welcome to Royal Woods Moka story. I'll update it tomorrow right now it's nearly 5:45 A.M. while writing some more chapters. I'm gonna sleep. Night or Morning depending on your time zone.**_


	20. Plan and Dinner

**_BrokenLoud: Yo everyone. Here's a short chapter and 'No Such Luck' second year anniversary is today. (Depending on what time zone you are in.)_**

Lincoln walked home as he plugged in his headphones into his phone and listened to **_'Blizzard by Miura Daichi'_** as he starts to hum along to the song.

He looked to the sky as he sees Chris against a tree. He blinks and Chris isn't there. _'I must be seeing things. Still I should keep up my guard. I don't want my family to worry. Euu, Haruna and Seraphim to worry. I need to know who is Chris's partner?'_

He walks to the local park as he sits at a table as he pulls out of his backpack a bottle of water. He twists the cap off the bottle and brings it to his mouth. He takes a few sips as he relaxes on the table. "I think I'll ask Seraphim to train me. I wonder what should I prepare for dinner today."

He walks home as he begins to think on what to make for dinner. He hums to himself.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Back at the Loud House the Loud Family would be doing their own things. Lucy however began to search in the book to see if the necromancer has a weakness. With each search for a weakness would be a failure. She covers her face with her hands. _'Big Brother. I am going to figure a way to bring you and Lynn back as siblings.'_

The shadow figure watches. _'Oh Lucy I will help you and your sister.'_ The figure grabs besides them a bottle of alcohol and drinks from the bottle. _"Time for battle Linky."_

Lucy closes her eyes as she falls asleep as a small bottle of 'water' appears besides her book.

The figure smiled. _"Plan A-1 is ready time for the second part of the plan."_ The figure vanishes from the tree.

Meanwhile at the Hospital Lynn Jr would be watching a baseball game as she would eat the food from the hospital. _'Disgusting_. _I need real food. Stinkincoln I'm going to kick your butt and bring you back home so you can be punished.'_ She yawns as she falls asleep as on the tray was a small bottle of 'water' as she sleeps.

The figure smiled from the parking lot. _"Plan A-2 is ready. Oh Linky now time to see if you can win against them."_ The figure vanishes with a smile.

Back with Lincoln as he arrived at home as he entered the house as he walks to the kitchen to prepare spaghetti as he helps Seraphim with the sauce. He hums with a smile as he uses a large spoon to put the noodles onto four plates as he smiled seeing Sera pouring a decent amount of the sauce onto the noodles.

He brings two out of the four plates to the table as he puts two plates on the table as Seraphim brings the other two plates. Lincoln walks to the kitchen as he grabs two cups out from the cabinet as he puts aside as he grabs from the fridge a milk as he pours some milk into the cups. _'Haruna and my cups are filled. Time for the next two.'_ He puts the milk away as he grabbed a kettle that was whistling as he pours into two other cups green tea.

Seraphim helps him with the cups as he carries the other two cups. As Haruna walks downstairs as Euu walked from the living room. The four begins to enhoy their meal.


End file.
